


[藍曆藍] 社交禮儀

by kyatt



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyatt/pseuds/kyatt
Summary: 炎夏和凜冬，極北與極南，突然從加拿大搬到沖繩的藍加，就像無緣無故被置換了最合適棲息地的野生動物。
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

「10歲左右住在隔壁的Megan、Grade 6同班的小玲、」藍加一邊說一邊把第四個特大漢堡送到嘴邊啃出一個半月形的缺口，另一隻手騰空出來豎起一根根手指作數數狀。「13歲去滑雪訓練營認識的Emilia、Grade 10化學課同組的Adrian……」

「停停停——停啦！」曆急忙放下手中的聖代杯，舉起雙手做出「STOP」的手勢。「不須要數得那麼詳細吧。」他噘起嘴道，眼神不自覺煩躁地四處亂瞟。

週末，商場裡的這家美式快餐店大概是因為有半環狀的座位設計，幾乎每一桌都雙雙對對的坐著緊挨著彼此、旁若無人地調情的情侶。

「是曆先問起我以前的約會經歷的吧。」藍加側著身子面向曆，略帶無辜的冰河色雙眼瞪的渾圓看著他，手指卻受本能驅動般準確地抓起幾根薯條。

曆無法反駁地嘿嘿笑了幾聲。藍加雖然有時看上去呆呆的，頭腦卻意外的清晰啊。

「好好喔，藍加，我就從來沒有跟別人出去約會過。」曆酸溜溜地說。

「那你心目中的約會是怎樣的？」藍加問。

「嗯，假日出去一起看電影、在商場東逛西逛、之後到氣氛輕鬆的店吃東西。如果對方願意的話，能再一起玩玩滑板就完美了。」曆邊想邊答，汽水的吸管被他的犬齒咬得扁扁的。

「我們今天一整天做了些什麼？」藍加又問。

「一起看電影、逛商店、吃東西、等一下去公園玩滑板。」曆乖巧地答。幾秒的空檔後，他說：「噢。」曆突然感到臉上昇起一陣異樣的燥熱，不禁下意識地伸手去調整髮帶的鬆緊度。

藍加把吃完的漢堡包裝紙揉成一團，拿起餐巾擦手，眼睛始終沒有離開過曆的臉。藍加的一條手臂擱在曆座位的背靠上，白色襯衫的長袖讓肩頭到前臂的線條顯得像貓的腿般修長。曆察覺到對方平常就會自然上翹的嘴角好像更上揚了，嘴唇看上去像小貓腳掌上的肉球一樣柔嫩。

一隻手突然出現在曆的眼前，拇指輕輕拂過曆的嘴邊就飛快抽回。

「你沾到冰淇淋了。」藍加說，把手指上的白色甜點舔掉。藍加的舌頭也像小貓的鼻尖那樣粉嫩濕潤。

「等一下——藍加。」

「嗯？」

「Adrian……是男生的名字吧？」

「是？」

「是……喔？啊，我一點都不覺得奇怪！」

曆急忙澄清道，不是很明白內心那種既鬆了口氣，卻又像內臟在翻騰的感覺是怎麼回事。

「哦，其實這種事在加拿大蠻普通的。」藍加毫不在意般笑了笑，頓了一下，接著說：「不過曆不覺得奇怪，我很開心。」

藍加把滑到眼前的一抹瀏海撥到耳後。藍加的皮膚真的很白，曆發現他連耳尖都被沖繩的陽光曬到發紅了。

-

曆送了一個掛飾給藍加後，藍加也送給他一個玩偶作為回禮。

「這個，跟曆家門前那個一樣的。」藍加把掛飾上的石獅吉祥物配件捻起來仔細察看。

「沒錯，衪叫做風獅爺喔。在沖繩到處都能見到吧，據說可以辟邪招福呢。」曆把身子跨出自己的書桌外，向坐在鄰行的藍加認真解說道。

「『辟邪招福』？」藍加輕輕皺起眉頭問。

「啊——就是像神明一樣的東西？對衪祈求的話就會保佑你。」曆試著用簡單的日語，配合模仿藍加有時會做的祈禱手勢作解釋。

「說到保佑，在加拿大也有關於『辟邪招福』的駝鹿的都市傳說。」藍加現學現賣地用剛學會的四字詞提出道。

曆發出感嘆的聲音，一邊把玩手中穿著印有紅色楓葉圖案上衣、擁有巨大掌形鹿角的生物造型玩偶。藍加繼續說：「據說有一種很罕見的純白色駝鹿，一旦遇見就會帶來好運。」

「哇，好酷！不知道長什麼樣子呢。」

「應該就是很高大又全身雪白的樣子。」

聽罷，曆立即放下手中的玩偶，對著一臉茫然的藍加合十雙手開始祈福。

-

「你會想念加拿大的生活嗎？」曆問。他正把頭枕在藍加大腿上，因烈陽而瞇起的眼睛追著在天上略過的一輛航機，舉起手像試圖要觸碰它。

曆用餘光瞥到藍加放下剛灌光的紙盒鮮牛奶，定住了半晌，然後恍然大悟般說：「最近完全沒有想過這件事。」

「加拿大是怎樣的國家呢？我只知道楓樹……還有你總是說要吃的poudine。」曆剛說完，藍加就馬上糾正他說應該是「poutine」，惹得曆吃吃地笑了起來。

「大家都很友善，冬天很長、很冷，雪會從十月下到四月，最棒了。」藍加盯著前方天台地下的一塊地磚，一臉正在搜索很久以前的記憶似地說。「小時候，入冬的那會兒總是會因為一天睡醒就發現外面白茫茫的鋪滿了雪而興奮到待不住，之後爸爸就會把雪橇翻出來陪我玩。」藍加接著又說了一些剛開始學滑雪板時的趣事，使得他因為學習滑板受傷而貼著幾個大大小小創可貼的臉上泛起了淡淡的笑容。

藍加父親過世的事情，曆在剛和藍加變得要好那陣子就聽說了。不過，藍加隨意地談起父親的次數，到現在還是屈指可數。

炎夏和凜冬，極北與極南，突然從加拿大搬到沖繩的藍加，就像無緣無故被置換了最合適棲息地的野生動物。「你看，果然還是會想念加拿大吧。」曆故意忽略心中那股輕微的不安，調侃道。

「比起『想念』，應該說是『懷念』才對吧。」藍加露出像解出數學題答案的自滿表情說。

「你的日文甚麼時候變這麼好了？根本已經不須要我教你了吧？」曆打趣地說，雙眼剛好飄到藍加臉上，對方的眼神從上而下和他對上。

又來了。最近不經意和藍加對視時，氣氛總是會變得有點讓人害羞。或許是因為藍加往往不會輕易移開視線，只會一直靜靜地回看你，像在等你說點什麼。就像現在這樣。曆開始考慮是不是該從藍加身上起來，可是像這樣在午休時隨意躺在藍加腿上、肩上休息，不知不覺已經變成了習慣。

「加拿大應該也有滑板可以玩吧？」為了轉移注意力，曆逼不得已隨口找了個話題。

才剛說完，藍加彎下的身子就遮住了曆原本看著的天空。逆光下，藍加穿著黑色校服的身影像被疊上了一層深色底片般模糊又接近。藍加的眼瞼低垂著，幾乎看不見他的雙眼，只能隱約察覺長長的睫毛在顫動。

「這裡有加拿大沒有的東西。」在近到無法聚焦看清他的表情的距離，藍加用安靜而堅定的聲音說，嘴唇在送出最後一個音節時落在曆的額頭上。

基本上，曆是很相信滑板的潛在速度是無限的；但如果人的心臟跳動的速度有設上限的話，曆覺得自己可能快死了。


	2. Chapter 2

下課鐘聲響起，走廊上來來往往移動到不同教室的學生像小溪裡的魚一樣摩肩接踵地流動，曆和藍加則是逆流而上的兩尾，因為人緣極佳而不時要放慢腳步跟同學打招呼。

「藍加、藍加！」經過家政室時，同班的幾個女生發現經過的藍加，邊喊邊小跑步奔到半掩的門前。「今天上課做了布朗尼，要吃嗎？也有曆的份喔。」

藍加轉過頭來，微微抬起眉毛，像詢問曆的意願般看著他。因為個性討喜又會玩滑板，曆自知自己照學校的社交標準來看也算是頗有人氣的。但女孩子送東西給藍加和送東西給曆，是兩種完全不同的意思，這點曆也心知肚明。曆再瞥了一眼穿著家政課圍裙、略帶羞怯地盯著藍加的女同學們，便解釋說自己午休吃多了，謝謝她們的好意。

「不過別擔心，藍加一個人肯定也能全部吃完的！」曆開玩笑般從旁用食指戳了一下藍加像白玉湯丸般的臉頰，就留下藍加先回教室收拾物品準備下課了。

曆收好書包，在幾乎空無一人的教室內半趴在桌上心不在焉地用手指滑板做ollie，跳過由橡皮擦充當的障礙物。耳機中的歌曲剛好播完一首時，藍加走了進來。曆的視線保持在手指滑板上，在矇矓的背景中可以感到藍加在見到自己時很驚喜似地加快了腳步往自己隔鄰的位置走來。

「喲。」藍加駐足在身旁時，曆終於抬起頭說。

「我還以為你不等我，自己先走了。」藍加說，用拇指和食指輕輕捏了一下曆的鼻頭。藍加給他一個露齒的笑容，他的臉看起來就像運動飲料廣告海報上的學生模特兒一樣。曆反射性的皺了皺鼻子，然後催促藍加趕快收抬東西。

曆把枕在手臂上的頭歪到藍加的方向。藍加正站著用背對著他的姿勢整理物件，肩膀像是用尺子畫出來一般筆直有致，粉藍色的髮尾順著自然的弧線落在校服外套的立領邊上。

原來如此，藍加確實是好看到會讓人看得出神。任誰會喜歡上他都不奇怪吧？一直以來，曆都覺得自己擁有健康水平的自尊心，對自己的外表也算是滿意。結果自己竟然妒忌藍加嗎？

曆發現藍加的眼珠從側面看會和正面的顏色有些不一樣，表面處幾乎像琉璃珠子般接近透明。比一般日本人深陷些的眼窩，和靜止時依然尖翹的下巴，讓臉的整體看起來有點冷漠。第一天轉學來時，大家還以為藍加是個酷酷的角色呢，其實他只要稍微有一點表情——

「不要一直盯著別人看啦。」注意到曆的視線的藍加小聲咕噥道，嘴巴抿成一個像在賭氣的曲線以表不滿。

被發現自己死盯著人家的臉看，曆也感到有些尷尬，馬上支支吾吾地別過臉去。不過沒錯，曆終於有自覺地發現，只要露出像在玩滑板時的暢快樣子、看到好吃的就雙眼發光的神情，甚至像現在這樣開玩笑的鬧脾氣，藍加便是離「冷酷」這個形象最遠的人。

「對了，這個給你。」藍加把一個透明的餐盒遞到曆面前，晃動了幾下展示裡頭的東西，然後放在曆的桌子上。

「咦？剩下這麼多嗎？」曆抓起盛著切成方塊狀的布朗尼的餐盒，從旁邊估算甜點的數量。

「我沒有吃。」藍加說。

「咦？」

「你明明很喜歡布朗尼吧？在餐廳點甜點時你會選這個。」藍加邊說邊背起書包，又帶點淘氣地補道：「因為是女生給的，你害羞？」

「才不是。」曆小聲回擊說，肚子裡那種異常的感覺又出現了。隱約讓人覺得開心又興奮的那種。

「因為有很多，你記得分一點給妹妹和阿姨。」藍加已經背著書包走到前面的書桌處，回過頭來說：「走啊？今天要一起練習的吧。」

藍加臉上又浮起了最近很常見到的從容微笑，一邊等待曆的回應一邊眨動著海藍色的雙眼。那可能是曆見過最溫暖的顏色。

「來了。」曆邊說邊站起身來，下意識地低下頭往藍加走去。

肯定是搞錯了什麼。妒忌心竟然是一種這麼甜蜜又溫柔的感覺嗎？

-

「唉......」曆對著茶几上攤開的功課重重地嘆了一聲，本應握著筆的右手正無意識地撥動一個隨手拾起的滑板零件。

「怎麼了？」正埋頭在方格紙上默默作業的藍加聞聲抬頭問。

「藍加，英文真的好難。」曆作了一個受夠了的表情，裝出哭腔說道。

「日文才難好嗎，」藍加帶點嫌棄地看著自暴自棄的曆，皺起眉心說。「我最近連做夢都會夢到自己在背漢字詞語表。」

「我覺得你的問題其實不是不會寫耶——是字寫得太醜，老師根本看不懂。」曆說完自顧自的壞笑了起來，換來藍加面無表情地從桌子底下踢過來的一腳。

「哇，竟然攻擊傷者。」曆作勢誇張地護著自己雖然康復得差不多，但仍包著三角巾的左臂，然後故意用撒嬌的口吻說：「作為賠償，藍加你可以幫我看一下英文作文嗎？我真的不會寫。」

藍加認命般點點頭，從自己的那側連帶坐墊一起滑到曆身旁（藍加連滑坐墊的動作都這麼靈活），開始幫曆檢查寫到一半的作文。

兩人都盤腿坐著，從短褲露出的膝蓋部分不經意地輕輕貼上了。因為天氣開始變熱，玩完滑板身上出了一點汗，藍加借了曆家的浴室沖完澡才開始寫作業。坐在身旁才發現，藍加身上有很好聞的洗髮精味道——曆慣用的洗髮精。他穿著向曆借的居家T，肩寬稍微有點不合適，本來合身的T裇讓藍加露出了過多的手臂肌膚。隨意地全部往後撥的濕髮上滴下的幾點水珠落到上衣的肩上，曆目不轉睛地盯著水斑漸漸暈開。

「......然後這個字拼錯了，應該是s-l-i——曆？」藍加的聲音像從遠處飄入曆耳裡。糟了，剛剛完全沒在聽。

曆慌忙地伸手去拿改錯帶，卻不小心用力過猛把改錯帶一下彈飛到掉在地上。那本來是伸手就能夠到的地方——如果曆的左手沒有受傷的話——坐在另一邊的藍加察覺後馬上俯身去幫忙撿起。從藍加的位置，必須要夾在曆和桌子之間，越過曆的身子才能撿得到東西。藍加把拿回來的改錯帶放回在曆桌上的作文紙旁，不知為何剛剛為了支撐而搭在曆膝上的一隻手似乎多停留了幾秒才抽回。

房內突然只剩下曆在紙上塗改錯帶的「咔咔」聲。

「曆，左手受傷之後，你是不是沒辦法自己做那個了？」剛才看似低頭沉思了一陣的藍加像豁出去似地說道。

「哈？」面對藍加沒頭沒腦的發言，曆驚叫道。藍加一臉為難的樣子，雙眼暗示性地來回飄向曆的褲襠處，使曆也不由得跟著低頭一看。噢，原來藍加那並不是沒頭沒腦的發言。曆感到自己整張臉像突然高燒到40度般滾燙。

「藍加，這個，不是因為——」曆絕望地試圖組織一套能挽救自己形象的說辭，然後立即失敗。——不是因為看到藍加身上的白T被水珠滴濕了、身上又好香才會這樣？自己是打算要這樣說嗎？

「給你三秒的時間拒絕我。」藍加微微側著頭往曆靠近，臉頰上不知何時泛起的淡淡紅暈與雪白的膚色形成鮮明對比。「三。」數到這藍加便親了上來。曆從來沒想過作弊可以是一件這麼美好的事。

曆這輩子沒有接過吻，根據僅有的認知他乖乖地閉上了眼，只是覺得嘴裡有軟軟的物體略過、濕漉漉的感覺有點滑稽又很神奇。藍加的嘴嚐起來有種彈珠汽水的甜味，讓他禁不住伸出手去碰藍加的後腦勺把他拉得更近。

然後，曆自己的後腦就碰到了地板。

「藍加，我媽在家。」曆睜開眼，邊小聲說邊只是象徵性輕輕地把手推在伏在自己身上的藍加肩膀上。

藍加扭頭去檢查身後房間的門，曆的視線也跟著移去，發現沒有上鎖。再次對上藍加的臉時，卻發現他臉上多了一抹興奮的小小微笑。曆這才想起，藍加對危險和刺激的反應一向異於常人。

「曆。」藍加輕聲叫了曆的名字，他的聲音比平常多了幾分氣音。曆從下而上仰望，藍加的脖子好白，只是臉上的紅色快要蔓延到頸上了。藍加咬了一下嘴唇，抓起曆沒受傷的那隻手。「只要你不討厭，想怎麼做我都無所謂。」他牽著曆的手伸到自己的上衣下襬處，使曆的手指可以撩起布料伸進去。

「藍、藍加。」曆顫抖著聲音喚道，那隻手卻自然地順著掀起的上衣撫上了藍加結實的小腹。

「曆，摸我。」藍加把頭沉到曆的耳邊低聲說。曆頓時懷疑自己體內是不是有一根神經線是直接從耳朵連結到下半身的。

「 ** 藍加——等一下！ ** 」

曆聽見自己大叫。當他再次睜開眼睛，看見的依然是自己房間的天花板。不過，身上既沒有爬著藍加，天色也從白天變成了夜晚。

曆花了幾秒鐘認清自己身處的時空。自己大叫著藍加的名字從夢中醒來，是不是有點似曾相識？

他默默地、戰戰競競地掀開身上蓋著的棉被，帶著一種不祥預感往被窩內瞧去。

這一點就不似曾相識了。曆想著，頹然地起身去找替換的短褲。

-

** 我就算受傷了，也不會放棄滑板，所以沒事的。 **

藍加平常話不多，說出口的話都是真實反映他的內心的，曆理應要放下心頭大石。可是。

「藍加，其實我還有一件事想向你問清楚。」仍站在自己家的前院入口，曆握緊拳頭鼓起勇氣說。「是關於在學校天台那次。」那天藍加所說的話，沒有說的話，而及藍加的嘴唇印在曆的眉心的觸感。

透過昏暗的街燈依然能看見，藍加那張通常過份冷靜的臉像是突然動搖了，一下子別開了眼神。

「藍加，你，我，」曆反覆測試不同的說法，仍然無法順利表達出心中的疑惑。「我們——」

「曆。」藍加倏地捉過曆垂下的那隻手，似乎有些不知所措地說。「這件事，可以等到明天我贏了愛抱夢之後再談嗎？」

也許是因為藍加毫不懷疑自己能贏過愛抱夢的態度讓他太驚訝，也許是曆也擔心萬一讓藍加分心明天他會失手受傷，也許是因為藍加苦苦求情的模樣太像一隻狗狗，使得曆沒有一絲抱怨地點頭答應了藍加的提議。

「謝謝你。」藍加鬆一口氣似地說，然後從摩托車上支起身，向曆靠去。「晚安，曆。」在曆的鼻頭上飛快地啄了一下後，藍加說。

兩秒之後，曆看著藍加騎著車的背影在路上漸漸變小不見，同時發現另一頂安全帽還牢牢地掛在自己頸上。

藍加他，竟然也會緊張的嗎？

-

「不是說要去吃拉麵嗎？走吧。」藍加從海邊的石階上站起身，用仍戴著黑色手套的雙手拍去身上因為剛才和愛抱夢決鬥而弄到的滿身灰塵。

「藍加。」曆說，海浪打在礁石上的聲音填補了等待藍加轉過身來的片刻靜默。「現在可以問你了嗎？」

領會到曆話中的含義，藍加明白自己避無可避，視線落到一旁的地上，有點僵硬地點了點頭。

曆向前踏了一大步，好讓藍加和自己處於面對面只相隔約半塊滑板的距離。

「你老實回答我，」曆一字一字清晰地說。「在加拿大，根本就不會用親吻來跟普通朋友打招呼吧？」

雖然藍加臉上短暫地略過一下類似表示「終於被發現了」的神情，但這似乎和他想像中曆打算談論的內容不同，藍加略帶驚奇地睜大雙眼說：「......是不會。」

「那我今天一定要告訴你——在日本也不會！」

曆幾乎用喊的說完這句話，雙手抓住藍加的肩膀，半把他壓低半微微踮腳親上了藍加的唇。因為過於突然，最初四片嘴唇只是突兀地重疊在一起，直到曆感到藍加的雙手移到自己的腰上，把自己的身體拉得更貼近。藍加的嘴唇像引導著曆一般微微敞開。

夢的預示真不可靠：藍加的吻既不像汽水，也不會讓曆想笑。藍加的吻是薄荷糖味的火，一下子燃遍了曆的全身。

在曆覺得再不放開就會窒息的瞬間，他們不情不願地放開了彼此。藍加先是露出如夢初醒的神情，彷彿無法相信剛才正在和曆接吻的事實。

「藍加——」曆下意識地開口，其實他根本不知道到底要和剛剛親吻完的對象說什麼才好。

「曆，你好帥。」藍加一臉開心，又帶點驕傲地說。

「哈？」

「對愛抱夢宣戰、剛剛騎車來救我、主動親我，全部都帥到不行。」

「帥的是你才對！剛才要不是有巡警來，你說不定就贏了。」曆忿忿不平地說。

藍加一副被激勵了的樣子，一個好看的笑容浮現在他臉上，配上微微泛紅的雙頰讓曆覺得有點不妙。

曆舉起右手握成拳頭，想像平日那樣和藍加碰拳。藍加卻抓住曆的雙臂，用額頭和他相貼。

「藍加，這裡會有人經過。」曆說，抬起雙眼對上藍加的視線。

「這裡會有人經過。」藍加說，無法用言語傳達的意思在他那藍色火焰似的雙眼中一覽無遺。

一些之前不具形態的東西經過今夜後漸漸形成曆可以理解的樣子。藍加是為挑戰自己身體和信念的極限而生的，他的心臟為此跳動、血液為此流淌；曆以為那是只容得下藍加一人的世界，但藍加告訴他不是。

關於滑板，曆這一刻有太多一時無法理清的複雜想法。關於藍加，曆非常清楚，自己從來沒有感受過如此清晰確切的渴望。

至少在這件事上，他可以奉陪藍加——用力地、熾熱地，曆在藍加的挑釁下再次吻上他的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> [噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/lapis_blue)


End file.
